Starting Over
by TheDarkBro
Summary: The new version of the story! Welcome to the life of James, a tall 16 year old who has it pretty normal. He gets up goes to school deals with people plays video games, has wonky dreams that seem to reflect reality. Oh wait, maybe not so normal, but what happens when his dreams become reality? Rated M for Language and vauge Sexual References
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody welcome to my first story I plan on adding a lot more to it please use constructive criticism as I am a little green when it comes to writing but I will try my absolute best when it comes to spelling and grammar. Enjoy! - TNB**

It all began with that recurring dream…

That strange horse thing appearing in front of me and saying "Welcome back." The horse changed every night sometimes white with a flowing multicolored mane sometimes purple, hell once it was a zebra! Anyway back to the dream, the same thing was always said just with a different voice "Believe in yourself as we believe in you." Then the incredible equine would fade away revealing a cave mouth that it had been blocking with its body.

As soon as the horse's form faded out the yawning cave mouth would release tendrils of black shadow that would drift along the ground like a dense fog creeping, slowly, towards me.

As it got closer and closer the fear would rise up inside me like a pot of water slowly boiling over, as they got even closer the fear transformed into terror before finally they began to surround me and constrict me like a cold vice. As they slowly squeezed the life out of me the dream suddenly changed from its usual course of me waking up in a cold sweat, something in me just "clicked," the cave was filled with a green light and a crackling sound.

As soon as this amazing light touched the tendrils that were crushing me they let out what could only be described as a screeching sound and began to steam, they quickly retreated from me back into the cave's darkened maw.

As I took a gasps of sweet oxygen I looked around for the source of the light & sound and quickly found it as it was coming from my... TAIL! "WHAT I HAVE A TAIL!" I yelled. Not only did I have a tail but it appeared to be made of green electricity! As I continued my self-inventory and realized that I was standing on four hooves, but my panic was interrupted by the sound of clip-clopping hooves approaching me and a new figure appeared in the gloom of the cavern. It was a tall black and blue mare that appeared to have wings and a horn, this made all the more impressive by her mane appearing to be made of starry night sky, she stopped in front of me. She looked me in the eye and said three words:

"You are ready."

She fell silent and the questions began to pour from my mouth "Ready for what!? Why am I a horse!? Why is my tail made of Lightning!?" As I stopped for a breath she simply game a small smile and tapped me on the forehead with her horn…

And I shot awake in my bed in a cold sweat, "I guess at least some things stay the same as you lose your mind." I groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! I'm sorry for the vagueness of the last chapter as it was more of a brainstorm and building block chapter rolled into one. In this chapter I plan on fully introducing the main character and some details. Again I try my best with spelling and grammar, and please use constructive criticism. – TNB**

BZZT BZZT BZZT *SMACK*

I groan as I roll over and think angry thoughts at my alarm clock after waking me up from a pleasant dream for a change, thinking back to last night I wonder about the sudden shift In that repetitive dream. I mean usually it ends with me being strangled by black tentacles, wow brain if you want to confuse me go ahead, but really! Turning me into a horse!? That is quite the stretch…

Finally I decide to roll out of bed after a few minutes before I realize that it is a Saturday, I groan thinking of all the extra sleep I could have had if I had turned my alarm off, but hey may as well go do something. As I walked by the tall mirror in my room and stopped to stare. It wasn't that there was anything different today as opposed to yesterday still the same tall (6'4") dude staring back at me with his blue eyes, short brown hair and heavy build, but it was still a shock to my system to see that I had a tail and it's reassuring to see that I was just dreaming. I get snapped out of dreamland when my sister yells "JAY! Wake up I want pancakes for breakfast!" I sigh and smile to myself god forbid I sleep in or something and start trudging down the stairs.

My sister Isabel or Izzi (iz for short) who is eight with short brown hair (for a girl at least) and her hazel eyes is playing in the living room with the TV blaring in the background. When she hears me enter she looks up and smiles "Hey your up," she says I grunt in return attempting to keep up the façade that I was still sleeping, but it quickly falls under her beaming smile and happy attitude. I sigh and say "I guess I have to make you some food now," with a small grin I walk off into the kitchen and start gathering the supplies I need, while I do this I kind of reflect on life so far if you can even call it one. I'm 16 with almost no life, no car, and parents that are always so busy that I hardly ever see them. The only thing that keeps me going is Izzi she is the bright light in my life and I am her mentor, the big bro that is always there to comfort and support her while pushing her to try harder. It is fun to be that but the sad truth is I am not much outside of that. I am quiet and reserved which makes it hard to talk to new people, while my size makes it really hard to pick on me, it also scares people off I mean I'm not overly fat or out of shape but at the same time I'm not in shape either. At the same time it's not all bad as the two things that shelter me are what entertains me the most the first being video games *shudders* mmm videogames, the second being books.

As I stir the batter up and heat up the pan it hits me how much I have read I could pass for an online database if I wanted to, I smile a little as I think of the things I have discovered between two pieces of paper, all the crazy things you learn and get addicted to that tickle of new knowledge getting in yo' brain. As I flip the last pancake I call" Iz! Pancakes are ready!" a few seconds of silence pass before she comes racing into the kitchen shouting "PANCAKES!" I grin thinking and say "This time don't eat them all before I even get a plate out yeesh." She frowns at me and sticks her tongue out, sure enough as I turn around to get plates from the cabinet I hear smacking noises and spin back around to find all but one of the pancakes missing and her scampering out of the kitchen giggling. I sigh to myself "The thing I do to be an awesome brother."

I eat the last pancake out of the six I made and start making plans for the day.

 **Later-**

"You will be careful right?" I say as we walk towards the park down the street from our house, "Of course I will," she replies "It's not like I'm a crazed 4th grader who isn't busy on her Saturday or something." She says with a smile before running off to play on the playground equipment. I smile to myself and take a seat on a nearby bench and watch her race through the maze of passages before taking out my phone and starting to read a book. I look up every now and then to check that she is ok and it seems she has made a couple friends to play with so I go back to my book

Some time passes…

It wasn't the sound of screaming children that alerted me to the fact that something was wrong, but instead the absence of it. My head snaps up and I see a group of 5 teens has gathered around my sister and her friends, I immediately spring to my feet and start to rush over there, as soon as I start moving across the 50 feet that separates me from the play area I see the leader of the group, a tallish scrawny teen with greasy black hair, draw back his hand and slap Iz full across the face. She drops to the ground holding her cheek tears forming in her eyes and this is what gets my blood boiling, I no longer want to chase these punks off and away from the kids I want to hurt them.

When I get within 10 feet now running full bore I yell "Hey Dipshit!" this snapped the leader's head around just in time for my right cross to smash into his jaw instantly starting a nose bleed and dropping him like a sack of rocks. I turn to the right facing his tall brute of a friend ready for a punch that never came, the big teen is too surprised to react to the sudden felling of his buddy, so I capitalize on this by planting my right foot and delivering a roundhouse kick straight to his stomach doubling him over like a piece of paper; I finish him off with and elbow to the back of the neck and spin to meet the next buddy that wants to take me on. The kid to the left has now gotten over his surprise and is coming at me with a long right cross, which, to his surprise I knock out of the way and send a snap kick straight to his groin and knock him out cold. I get set ready for the next assailant but the remaining two are fleeing from this terrifying huge ninja that beat their friends down with ease, I frown on the inside I little disappointed that I didn't get to teach them a lesson to.

Once sure, I was done fighting Izzi immediately starts blabbing "Thank you so much I was so worri-""Stop." I say making her flinch, I take a deep breath… and let it out… "Ok what happened?" I say after calming the heat of battle inside me. She takes a breath "Well I was playing with Cat and Lauren, but then those kids came over wanted to play too but we didn't want to let them because they were so big and dirty-" she stops to gasp in air and I keep her from starting again " So why did he slap you?" She smiles meekly "I told him he couldn't play so he got really angry and said 'Rude people don't deserve to play on our playground' and then his buddies came in surround us and I think you saw the rest." She finishes. I sigh and turn to the leader who is slowly coming to after that thundering punch that I gave him, I grab him by his black skull T-shirt and raise him up to my eye level and shake him so he wakes up faster "Your lucky I don't call the police you stupid punk!" I shout in anger. Izzi yells "Jay stop it you already injured him enough!" I sigh and drop him now shaking to the floor "Get out of my sight." I say with resentment clear in my voice. He jumps to his feet and flees pulling his groggy friends with him, I sigh and turn to the two girls flanking Isabel and ask "Are you two alright?" the pale-skinned one with blond hair and red highlights, Cat, simply shakes her head yes as a reply similar to Lauren the African American girl with blue highlights who just says "Yes thanks for saving us." I simply smile in return as they scamper off but not before I hear her say to Cat "I told you he is the one."

I stare after her in shock before I shake my head convinced that it was just a coincidence and start to walk Iz, now tightly wrapped around my arm, home.


	3. Chapter 3

Last night was a blur it just seemed that all I could remember was those words "I told you he is the one." It seemed so out of context just strange for her to say and when I asked Isabel about it she didn't have anything to say as she had just met them, and she had not learned anything about where they were from or their background so that didn't put my mind to rest either. Anyway I guess this got the better of me as I spent the next day at work to keep the green moving through my bank accounts, but this didn't keep my coworkers from noticing my change in attitude some of them commented and others tried to steer clear, but needless to say finishing work just left me tired and grumpy which lead to me driving home and flopping down on the couch to watch whatever I wanted which this time was Futurama.

As the beautiful white noise of the television plays in the background I better truly introduce myself, Hi my name is Jay Wilson I am 6'4" with a build more on the heavy side, short darker brown hair and really blue eyes (seriously people tell me that all the time) and am a sophomore in high school I am moderately popular (I don't how I am actually really quiet and shy) love to read, and am a computer genius (And humble too am I right?). Now that that is over I will tell you a little more about my life I am the oldest in my family the only other child being my sister Isabel, I have decent parents both my mom and dad are really nice and loving their only flaw is they sometimes get too involved and this leads to problems with others as the get involved and just mess up the situation even more.

Finally I decide that sitting there and becoming a vegetable was not the choice I needed to make and got up to move down another level and into the man cave type thing I have set up in the basement, it consists of a carpeted area with a chair and gaming setup with a nice TV and headset (Xbone all the way!) along with another area with rubber mats and various punching bags and workout equipment spewed all over the place. I make my way over the gaming area I start up my console and drift off into a world where what I do shifts the balance of the war and brings peace.

Some time passes

Finally! I shout finishing the match with the final kill. I say my goodbyes to everyone in the party and shut down the console for the day, as I go I smile ruefully at the workout area and think; I will have to drill a little bit tomorrow. When I get back up to the main floor I am greeted by my parents and sister sitting on the couch as I was a while ago, they look up as I come up the stairs "Hey Jay," my mom says, you get anything productive done today she says with a sarcastic smile, my mom is bout 5'8" with short brown hair and hazel eyes. I grin back and launch into a detailed description on all the things I had done in the videogames I had played this afternoon but was stopped by my dad saying, "So in other words nothing really?" I get my size from my dad who is 6'3" with black hair that he shaves but he keeps a short moustache and beard, he has hazel eyes and a logical and joking personality, I grin even wider and reply "Eyup pretty much." They laugh to themselves and ask what I was planning on making for dinner which to be honest I wasn't sure what I was going to make. I think for a little bit and decide "Brats with cheesy broccoli and cabbage toping" he nods and says "Good now get too it! Chop Chop." I smile a little and head off to the kitchen and start the cooking.

A while later the family gathers around the table to enjoy the delicious meal I whipped up from what we had sitting around in the kitchen. "Good job Jay!" my overly happy sister says as she stuffs her face with the cheesy broccoli "Yes good job slave." my mom says smiling. I smile a small smile and just give an mmhmm as I chomp down on the grilled Bratwurst. As the family finishes my mom shoos us off to bed as it is a Sunday night and even though I'm 16 it doesn't mean I don't need my sleep, I mean hey 9:30 is good enough right?

As soon as my head hits the pillow I am out like a light.

* * *

 **This one is a little shorter but it is just a small development chapter so stay tuned! I will post the rest of the catchup on Friday!**


	4. Chapter 4 - School, woo

**Yeah yeah I'm off by a day... Sorry, I got a text friday from a coworker asking me to take a 4-10pm for him because his grandpa was hospitalized I got home at 10 feeling like a zombie and fell asleep.**

* * *

I shoot up and look around to find… my room how quaint. I groan and wonder why now of all times was a good time to go insane I mean I am only halfway through high school and my brain just decides to go off the deep end. I jump when I hear *BZZZT*BZZZT* stupid alarm I smack it and say don't you start talking back to me too.

Great now I get to go to the O so great concept of high school. I roll out of bed and throw on my shorts and T-shirt before clomping down the stairs and start the morning routine of eating some random breakfast item and slowly coming alive to face the crappy version of school that the gov't seems to think is effective.

I grab my keys and wallet before saying my goodbyes to my parents (Iz isn't awake yet) and heading out to my car. I drive off to make the one stop of the school day, at my friend's house. His name is Nick I am not going to lie he is quite weird, he is about 5'11" he has curly brown hair and dresses like he gives no shits about what you think, which is kind of true as far as his personality. He is an avid gamer and lives and breathes for the reason that there will be videogames at the end of the day. I'm not sure how this adds up to what it does but he is kind of a ladies man while at the same time he doesn't even try to be, this pisses me off to no avail but I digress…

I pull up to his house and honk, he stumbles out of his house looking like he just woke up, which he probably just did. "Sup bitch" he says when he gets in," Not much dickhead." I reply we both grin and I tear off down the street on our way to the hellhole we call school.

When we get there we both walk up to the school, but I stop before we go in, I take a deep breath worrying I'm going to have a breakdown in the middle of the school. Nick looks at me kind of funny and says "You ok? You've been acting kind of weird lately." I turn to him and say "What are you a head doctor?" he just grunts, "Good I've been needing a blowjob." I start laughing at his face as we head inside.

We walk along the halls cracking rude jokes all the way to the cafeteria where we sit down. The mood kind of falls out as we both sit and think, hopefully about different things.

"Hey…" he asks,

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure-"

We're both interrupted when a book bag slams down on the table,

"Sup dicks?" a girl asks.

She is about 5'6" and has shoulder length curly blonde hair, she wears a pair of skinny jeans with a loose black and white shirt. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into us both through her glasses with a friendly intensity.

"Hey Sage," I say with a smile, "Nick over here is trying to give me head advice, since he's so experienced."

Nick sputters and tries to recover from my jab to his pride, but Sage swoops in for the kill, "Dammit Nick, how many time have I told you to stop hanging out around the gay bars!?"

Conversation in the cafeteria falls to a sudden halt, with the exception of my laughing.

"Wait! What!? No! You heard the wrong part!" Nick sputters trying to explain to the crowd gathered around the cafeteria, but he's saved by the bell. Noise returns as everyone moves to get to their respective classes, I say goodbye to my friends and we break apart, Sage with a big smile on her face and Nick with a flushed face.

And so this continues for the next five periods as I fight back boredom and try not to sleep through classes that I know all the material to already. It feels like a miracle when the bell rings once more signaling lunch, "I'm assigning page 356 1-38 in your pre-calc book for tomorrow!" The teacher yells over the din of the retreating students.

I grab my books and shove them back in my bag and sling it over my shoulder and follow the crowd. Along the way Sage slides up next to me and we walk to lunch, where Nick is undoubtedly waiting.

"So anything interesting happen?" I ask

"Not really, just a new student." She replies.

I give her a go on motion to signal my mild interest,

"He's a senior and acts like he owns the place, apparently has a rich daddy and that means that he controls all of us peasants." She says offhandedly, heh one of them. "He give you any trouble?" I ask.

She makes a face but remains silent, it's all the answer I need, "That bad?" I inquire. She mulls it over before caving, "He's got it in his head that since I'm blonde I must be dumb and think with my genitals instead of using the brain that he clearly lacks." She says, grumpily, as we walk into the cafeteria and grab a tray.

Nick walks up with a disgruntled look on and joins our little train, Sage takes one look at him and says "You met dickhead too?" He scrunches up his face like he had a pile of shit dropped in his lap before nodding.

I slide into the pasta bar and grab some spaghetti with a white and meat sauce mix before checking out. We all flop down at a round table in the back corner of the cafeteria before digging in, "So…What did Mr. _I've got money so far up my ass when you shake me I rattle like a piggy bank_ do to you Nick?" I ask him, "You look like someone pissed in your cereal without the decency to call it natural flavoring."

Nick just sits there and stubbornly and refuses to talk, instead chewing on his cheese pizza. Out of the corner of my eye I notice someone coming towards us, but I ignore it as it's not that important. "Well will he have to be dealt with or is he just another cog in the machine?" I ask my small group.

"I would surely hope that I need to be dealt with."

I turn and find a guy about 5'11" and wow… everything about this guy screams douche, from his douchey shoes to his douchey bleach blonde hair and Ray Bans. He turns to Sage, "Hey babe, I'm still waiting on that number you owe me."

God damn this guy pisses me off, I decide to poke at him and see if he has any weak points. "I'll cover the payment for her" I pat my pockets as if I'm looking for something, "Oh… I must have left my wallet at your mom's house last night, you can have it call it a 'goodwill' present." I say in a bored tone. His face flushes crimson as he reaches for a comeback, "Says the one who looks like he needs a life."

I give a malicious grin "You actually fell for that shit!? Don't you know that you always die at the end of those?"

His face gets even redder " Do you even know who I am?"

My grin gets wider and I raise my voice "Oh Yeah! You're the guy that I had to direct to the gay bar!"

If he turns any redder I think we will be able to use his face to toast marshmellows "And why would you know that? Are you a fag too?"

"I think you would think that you would know better than anyone else since you were the one biting the pillow the other night."

Then he loses it, he lets out a primal roar and takes a swing. I take the tray that I had steadily been emptying throughout our conversation and whip it up to catch his clumsy blow on the backside. He winces and draws back, I egg him on "What you losing to the one with no life?" He growls and takes a wide swing for the side of my head. I just slide my chair back and deliver an unnoticeable elbow to his crotch causing him to keel over with his head near mine.

I lean over and whisper in his ear "If you ever flirt, hell if you ever even look at Sage ever again I will NOT hesitate to castrate the pathetic thing you call a cock with a rusty fucking spoon, I will then nail it to your forehead with railroad spikes and rename you 'Dicky the Unicorn.'" My blue eyes bore deep into his shit brown ones, " _You got me!?"_ He frantically nods before backing away and almost sprinting away from our secluded table.

I lean back in my chair and slide back up to the table. "I think that has been taken care of." I say with a small grin, they just smile in return.

 _ **Later…**_

I'm in the basement using the small exercise area that we have there. It's not much to look at, just a few punching bags with a bench and some free weights. I spend most of the time with the speakers on, drilling punches.

*Thwack* I hit the bag with a jab *Thwack*Thwack* jab cross, I swing my foot up and smash a roundhouse into it. It swings off kilter for a second before slowly tipping the rest of the way to the ground with a flop. I sigh and pick up the bag and set it straight again, someone clears their throat and I turn to see my mom behind me "Something you want to talk about?" she asks.

"No." I say continuing to drill some punches into the bag

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yes." I know my vocabulary is enormous right?

"Well if you do I will be making dinner."

With that she walked off to do that leaving Izzi behind. Izzi just stood there and gave me a look "What?" I said "You're hiding something, I'm going to find out what." And with that she walks off to do just that. I sigh, she is too smart for her own good. I turn and finish my drills my heart not really in it anymore.

A little bit later I finish up and go upstairs passing by my mom who is making dinner, enchiladas, and go up another set of stairs before stripping off my clothes and getting in the shower. I let out yet another sigh as the hot water works the knots out of my muscles… hey if I'm not in an insane asylum yet the day went better than I expected. With a rueful smile I get out and turn the water off before toweling off throwing some clothes on and heading downstairs already smelling the enchiladas awaiting.

Half of a very filling hour later I say my goodnights and go up to my room and boot up the trusty laptop I have. I go through the various emails I have and do some web surfing before settling on some YouTube. Sometime later I feel my eyes start to close and I fight it off, but it is a losing battle and after I fight it off for a short period before it finally claims me.

I slowly come to my senses and notice that I'm back in the small cave that I usually dream of, I look around for that spidery tentacle bullshit that I always have to look for but find nothing.

"Looking for me?"

I start and whip around expecting to see the black form that usually beats my ass, but instead I find –

"A horse? What?"

Before me is the bright white glowing outline of a unicorn, it's mane flows in a erethreal wind along with its tail and a horn sticks a good foot and a half out of its head. Its eyes also glow white, but are visible due to the fact that they have they have a slight black outline. It is tall enough to look me in the eye if it stands at its full height,

"I'm definitely losing my mind." I tell it, "Not only am I dreaming up unicorn things, but I'm talking to them too."

It gives me a quizzical look then _talks_ "Not quite the welcoming that I was expecting." It then begins to walk around me seeming to study me. "Hmm, not quite the muscle I was expecting, but the firepower should make up for it." It says standing up to its full height (nearly poking my in the eye in to process)

"Excuse me?" I ask. It just stares at me for a period before speaking once again,

"You will have to choose, I wish you the best of luck."

Quickly enough I am shook out of my stupor by a shudder within the dreamscape, it repeats before I feel something. I would call it someone walking over my grave. It worries me even more, but soon enough the dream shakes itself apart but not before I hear her words again "You will have to make your choice." I shoot awake in my bed gasping for air. My eyes fly around the room scanning for danger. Once sure the room was safe I relaxed and settled in ready to return to the clutches of sleep I get that same feeling, that walking over my grave, and just as I do…

A scream pierces the eerie calm of the house… it was Izzi.


	5. Chapter 5 - What Happened to Reality?

Again the scream sounded… That time it made me jump out of bed and start running down the hall. Her room was about ten yards down the hall and it was closest to the stairs, the door was closed. An eerie red glow emanated from the crack below it as I slammed into it desperately grabbing for the handle. At first I thought it was locked but that was quickly proven wrong when I realized "The door doesn't even have a lock!" so I just decided then and there her life was worth more than the door, and with all that rage I had pent up inside I drew my foot back and SMASHED the door in. The door didn't give, oh no the frame gave and the whole thing sailed clear into the room.

As I ran in I noticed was the blood red fog that hovered over her, what was even more terrifying was the matching blood red glow coming from her eyes and mouth. I quickly grabbed her and slung her small form over my shoulders and sprinted out of the room with her bouncing on my back.

As soon as we left the fog seemed to coalesce into a red shadow and started to slowly follow. I bounded down the stairs, eliciting groans from the small form over my shoulders, and as soon as we got to the bottom floor I hustled over to the couch. When I dropped her on the couch I noticed that she still had that eerie red glow coming from her mouth, I shook her, "Izzi!" I hissed "Izzi!" At first it seemed to have no effect, but then I noticed that the red glow was fading. Slowly the whites of her eyes returned followed by her pupils, leaving her normally hazel irises a glowing crimson.

"Wha-what happened?"

I give a breath of relief before I reply "Do you remember what happened?"

She curls up in a ball and starts shivering "It was like a million voices talking at the same time all saying different things…"

I hug her, "Stay strong I'm not sure if it's gone."

She keeps shivering in my arms "It was looking for 'The one with the power'"

I have to stifle a gasp at that remembering what I had overheard from Cat and Luan's conversation _'Told you he's the one'_. Thoughts go through my head in a flurry, but are stopped in their tracks when I hear a snarl from the kitchen.

I peer over the couch and check for the mist, sure enough floating out of the hallway from the stairs is the fog. I shake Iz, "It's over there. I'll distract it you go for the basement steps, OK?"

She nods.

"GO!" I yelled wanting to keep distance between us and the shadowy form. She promptly took off ripping open the basement door and storming down the stairs. I went into a stare down with the shadowy form, it now had lost most of its red color but made up for it in its glowing red eyes. "What do you want?" I shouted at it still glaring at the stupid thing "Power…" it hissed in a scratchy voice before coming at me with new drive. I ducked behind the couch before rolling to the right and following Iz down the stairs.

I didn't make it very far before the red thing came back, now in its fog form, and gathered around me engulfing me in what seemed like the deepest black. Within I heard "You are the one… creature" in a hiss before I saw images… they seemed to flash by each one more terrible that the last, war crimes, death, destruction. I felt what was left of any sanity that I had slowly begin to slip as thousands of voices begins to yell in my ears, some beg for forgiveness others tell me to start fires, but what is the worst is the screams and the laughter, pure insane cackling that only a truly broken mind can make.

After an eternity it starts to recede and start looking for something, it is the strangest feeling having something trying to sift through your memories.

I just watch it mutely… what was I doing anyway?

I feel… I feel like I should be doing- no, protecting something, but what was it?

What is that red thing? I get the feeling that it shouldn't be here but I don't know why.

I sit down, why do I feel so tired?

…

…

…

…

"Jay!" A voice rings out as I start to drift off.

I feel like that should be familiar… Where have I heard that voice before? It seems so familiar, and I feel like I should be doing something again.

As I think on this a pane of light floats by and I stare at it in wonder, I feel a little energy return and I reach out to touch it.

" _You just need to keep pedaling"_ my own voice says, I'm holding up a young girl as she tries to ride a bike for the first time.

" _But what if I fall?"_ she asks.

I smile _"But what if you don't?"_

She nods and starts to pedal as I hold her up, soon enough I let go without her noticing. I stand back and `watch _"I think you can let go."_ She calls out now about fifty feet away, _"What!?"_ I yell not quite hearing her.

She turns and looks before starting to laugh _"I'm doing it, I'm doing it!"_ she chants as the memory starts to fade, _"You sure are Izzi."_ I hear before the memory fades.

I sit there with a smile on my face, it was nice to see how cool my sister was- "IZZI!" I bellow as everything comes back to me. I become aware of the thing still in my head, now giving off an air of frustration, and I reach out and pull it back to me. The thing *pops* into existence in front of me with a low growl. I glare at it with contempt "What were you looking for?" I ask.

It hisses "Where are you hiding your power creature!?" and tries to rush me.

Bad Move.

I side step and it runs by, "You see," I say "This is my mind, and I can be whatever I want to be." I grow to the size of a skyscraper and look down on the red dot, "You have been banned from the server:Jay's Mind!" I pull out and oversized sledge hammer and squish the red dot (God I'm a nerd.) causing everything to go white.

Slowly everything comes back into focus and I find myself laying at the bottom of the stairs with Izzi shaking me, "Hey" I croak, "That sucked." She lets out a small sob before hugging my chest "I thought you were going to die!" she sobs into my chest. I start to stroke her light brown hair, "You know me, I always come out on top." I say reassuringly.

I look around, why hadn't mom or dad woken up? I really hope that the caligo (I'm naming that fucker so I don't have to call it the " _thing"_ ) hadn't gotten to them too. I stand up on shaky legs "Let's go back upstairs and-" I'm interrupted by scrabbling on the floor above, I turn back to Iz and give her some gestures to move down the stairs and hide. She nods and slides into a small room under the stairs that wouldn't be visible without going into the tiny crawlspace first.

I crouch down on the stairs and wait for whatever came next, what I wasn't prepared for was:

"A Pony?"

The thing was about four feet tall and had a faded grey coat streaked with a black substance, it lacked a mane or tail, but what was by far the scariest was its eyes.

It had none.

It wasn't like they were scooped out either, where the eyes should be were a black void where no light could penetrate.

I backed down the stairs, a little creeped out by the thing, allowing it to gain some ground and make it to the basement. I set in a defensive stance, unsure if it was going to attack or not, and wait for anything to occur.

I didn't have to wait long.

With _moan_ it does a run shamble at me trying to bowl me over, I side step easily and retaliate with a viscous sidekick as it goes by. Unfazed, it turns and charges again, trying to land a hit, because I'm too close to a wall I'm forced to roll out of the way, receiving a kick to my left leg for my trouble. Its hoof leaves a shallow cut that gives me a slight limp as I stand and get ready again.

I think forward and plan out my next move, it seems to only have the ability to charge mindlessly, so, let's put that to use.

On its next charge I jump up as high as I can before flipping forward and looping my arms around its neck and, landing behind it I plant my feet and pull

 ***SNAP***

The body goes limp and I stand panting over it, thank god for adrenaline I don't think I would have been able to pull that off otherwise. I become aware of the throbbing pain in my left calf and slowly sit down on the ground and rest, Iz comes out of hiding and sits next to me "Think it's over?" she asks, "Yeah I guess." I answer unsure.

As we wait a crackling sound and light pulls our attention away from the body, we both turn and find a portal of golden light on the wall "Woah" both me and Iz say, she walks over to it and inspects it.

"I think it's a portal-" **RAAGHH!**

I watch as the seemingly dead pony gets up and charges Izzi.

I have three seconds

 _One…_

Can I stop him? No, he is moving too fast and he has enough mass my leg wound is testament to that.

 _Two…_

Can I move Izzi?

Or knock him off course?

Or…

 _ **THREE!**_

"FUCK IT!" I yell, gathering the last of my leg strength under me, I launch myself at the pony tackling the charging beast and driving straight past Izzi and into the swirling vortex of light.

Izzi's face flashes by a mask of shock and fear, then the sensation of falling followed by the pony in my arms dissolving…

A blinding bright white light…

" _Good choice."_

 **BOOM! I finally did it! This is the beginning of something awesome (continuation? Fix up?) And I can't wait to get the rest of it going. I spent a lot of the time not only editing, but planning out the rest of the story also. I now have a series of arcs planned out and ready for typing. So any questions comments? Hit me up, I'm more than willing to take some advice or answer thing that I left unclear.**

 **To the future! - TDB**


	6. Chapter 6 - What is Life Anymore?

I feel my ears twitch as they pick up the rythmatic beeping of an EKG machine. I open my eyes and find a white tiled ceiling above me, I sniff and get a whiff of sterile air.

Huh I guess I must be in the hospital, I guess getting attacked will do that to a guy. I smile to myself and rub my black hoof against my eyes, wait hoof?

…

Fuuuuck.

I guess it wasn't a dream then, I didn't really plan to come to magic pony land let alone get turned into one. I roll over once and try to get comfortable, who knew wrangling four legs would be so difficult? I manage to get my extremities in order and I relax back into the pillow, I wonder if they'll let me sleep for... ever?

 _Attention brain, come in brain._

 _This is brain, go ahead._

 _Brain, this is bladder, we've got a problem._

Holy-! I roll over as I become aware of the burning urge to take a piss. I look around my room and don't see any sort of door that might lead to a toilet. There isn't one. I sigh and prepare myself for the coming trek. I roll to the side of the bed and get into the closest thing to a sitting position that a pony can do.

With a quiet clop, I land on all fours and take a tentative step forward.

Huh, certainly not as bad as the first time.

 _You should have seen yourself the first time, you looked like you'd drank enough alcohol to down a horse._

"Shut up brain, puns are terrible." I mumble as I cross the small room and come across my next challenge, the doorknob. "How did I do it last time?" I wonder to myself.

 _You didn't, you got thrown through a window._

I snort "Might come to that yet" I mutter as I cross and uncross my back legs. "If it's like last time, just…" I focus on the knob and just _turn_ it. Sure enough the knob is surrounded in the familiar crimson glow and it pops open.

I silently celebrate as I speedwalk (speedtrot?) out the door and straight into a nurse.

At least I think it was, I'm still not really sure if they're dressed up in nurse costumes as some kind of sick joke the universe is playing on me yet. Ya' know, you gotta keep your options open.

"Oops sorry about that miss." I tell her, my basic courtesy skills kicking in automatically. She opens her mouth as if she's going to talk:

*Insert Colorful Pony/Horse Noises Here*

Right, still ponies…

I facepalm- Erm right, _I_ _facehoof._

"Well in that case, where is the nearest bathroom?" I ask sarcastically.

"*More Colorful Pony/Horse noises*"

Right, well I guess it's time for Plan B, wander until I see a sign that suggests a bathroom. I skirt around the confused mare and clop down the hall. It appears that this time Lady Luck is on my side, as I find a sign that has a pony with a bowtie and a pony with a dress.

If that's not a pony potty then I don't know what is.

When I arrive at the door I have to force myself to slow down and repeat the process of using the glow to turn the knob before waddling through the door.

I rush to the toilet and reach down to unzip my fly _…_ right still totally naked.

I'll spare you the details, but figuring out how to use the bathroom when your equipment is in an entirely new location is _hard_ (And not in the surprise boner way, get your mind out of the gutter.) Let's just say that I barely avoided a scene straight out of Daddy Daycare, and I mean _barely._

My needs met I wash my… hooves (damn, I'm still not used to that) then I notice the full body mirror in the corner. I walk over to it and take in just how different I really am.

I was mistaken when I said I was a pony, I'm a friggin _Zebra Unicorn._ The proof of that is the 6 inch black horn that juts out of my forehead, and the lime green stripes that run horizontally across my black body and wrap around my legs and muzzle. I sigh "At least I'm not bright pink and fuzzy." I mutter to myself, I rub my hoof through my short black mane, noticing the single green lightning bolt stripe that runs length wise through both it and my black tail.

I roll my (still) icy blue eyes at my reflection and walk away from the mirror and make to return to my room, lacking a better plan, to await whatever comes next.

At least I tried to.

As soon as I get back out in the hallway I collide with a pegacorn. Being the genius that I am the next words out of my mouth are, "Holy shit you're tall!"

I only say that because while I've noticed that I am a head and a half over the female ponies this pegacorn towers over me easily. She has a bright glowing white coat that shimmers slightly in the light, but what is more captivating is her pastel rainbow mane and tail that billows slightly in an erethreal breeze.

The pegacorn smiles crookedly, and _chuckles_.

It chuckled… wut?

The pegacorn opens its mouth and once again I feel hope blossom, I mean surely if it can chuckle it can speak right?

"*Pegacorn noises*"

 _*Sigh*_ What has my life become?

I roll my eyes and begin walking back to my room muttering about how unfair life is. I pretend not to notice the large white shape that follows me in the edge of my vision.

"Friggin' ponies man, I show up and have no idea what is going on and get shot out a window, how friendly." I grumble to myself.

The loud intake of breath makes me whip my head around, "What?" I ask the pegacorn. It has a surprised look on its face, well, as surprised as an equine face can be at least. The pegacorn loses its surprised look before gaining a thoughtful one, it starts making more equine noises and seems to really be straining to say something.

Then it talked, "Ple-ease… Co-me… Wizz… Mee." It was the voice of someone being strangled while beating a horse, but I rejoiced at the fact that there was intelligent life. She, it was a she, started walking down the hall away from my room, and I followed.

We walked

We passed closets, bedrooms, servant quarters… What are servants doing in a hospital?

Anyway¸ we walked a whole god-damn LOT.

Just as I was about to flop down on the floor and plead exhaustion we came to a door. It was ornate polished oak that had a gold sun with a silver crescent moon in the middle inlaid into it.

The door was surrounded by a soft golden light before it swung open. The pegacorn continued inside with me in tow. She turned to face me,

"Woot."

A small snort escaped me and I smirked a little "Woot?"

"Wooter."

My defenses failed and the smirk turned into a shit-eating grin.

Then she flashed me. It was a blinding golden flash that blinded me for a good fifteen seconds before the after image started fading and I could see the room again. She was gone.

It was just me again, how wonderful. I trotted over to the door, only to stop when I realized _there was no handle._

Great. From a library, to a forest, then a hospital, and now a prisoner. How can magical ponyland get any better?

I scanned my surroundings. I was in what appeared to be a common room, the locked door opened to a pair of clear gothic style windows. A rug and three couches took up the center of the room facing a fireplace to the right of the entrance, the remaining wall was taken up with bookshelves.

I wander over to the bookshelves to see if there is anything interesting to read… Only to realize that I don't read scribbles.

Wonderful.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Elsewhere in the Castle**

"Sister, I need your help."

A/N: Well that happened. Something seem like it's missing? Well that is for me to know and you to not learn yet! Sorry that this one is short, but I wanted to stop there.


End file.
